How Do I Love Thee Let Me Count The Ways: Drabbles
by sparkley-tangerine
Summary: A collection of drabbles, each 100 to 200 words, showing the many sides of a HarryDraco romance. The good, the bad and the weird are bound to happen. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay here is my first ever non-competition Drabble. All will be under 100 words- because less IS more- and it's easy to do.

Thanks to brionjae for the first three prompts. If anyone has a prompt they'd like to see written as a drabble let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter in any of the drabbles of this..collection. So nyah!

* * *

Drabble One: Eyelashes

They were, undeniably, his favorite part of him.

Not that famous lightning bolt scar or his messy, raven hair or even his stunning emerald eyes.

Not to say that they didn't count for something special on their own of course.

This part of him was dark and sultry, curling into a sexy curve when they made love. They rested softly against his cheek as he slept, casting shadows against his smooth, pale skin. They sparkled with tears when he was sad and fluttered like butterfly wings when he was excited.

Yes, Draco Malfoy loved Harry Potter's eyelashes most of all.

Word Count: 100

S.Tangerine


	2. Boyfriend

Drabble Two: Boyfriend

"Honestly Harry, you can't fight with someone just because he's your... playground nemesis!"

Hermione had not been happy catching him in a shouting match with Draco again.

Harry smirked. Although things were not as they appeared to be, and Hermione was in for a bit of a shock.

Harry didn't think Draco was his enemy at all and he told her so.

"Then what would you call him?" she had demanded angrily.

He thought about his relationship with the Slytherin.

Harry doubted it was considered proper to snog with one's enemy. At least, he didn't think so.

"My boyfriend."

Word Count: 99

S. Tangerine


	3. Dessert

Drabble Three: Dessert

He was shaking and it was all Potter's fault.

_Nobody_ was supposed to look that sexy…that _seductive_ by accident! The innocent joy written on the Gryffindor's face said it all.

…..innocent? Was Potter-

He watched his rival's pink tongue wrap around the creamy dessert slowly. Potter's cheeks were flushed with excitement, his bright eyes shining.

_Oh boy_ was he innocent.

It felt like hours before Potter finished licking the sticky sweetness off his fingers and left the Great Hall, looking satisfied.

Draco scowled at his own melted dessert.

Who had taught him how to eat ice cream in the first place?!

Word Count: 100

S. Tangerine


	4. Green

Drabble Four: Green

Draco had always thought that green was Harry's color.

He had fallen in love with the Gryffindor's emerald green eyes first. Their many shades and the way they showed him whatever his lover was thinking, feeling.

Harry had looked beautiful wearing nothing but Draco's silver and green tie as they had laid together in his bed _that _night.

His eyes had been dark then, with thoughts of war. Still green, still beautiful.

Everything Harry did was green. The way he lived, the way he loved and the way he died.

Two words.

A spell from a wand.

Green.

_Always Green._

S.Tangerine


	5. Loyalty

Loyalty 

Draco's life had always been about giving his loyalty. To his family, to a muggle-free future and most of all, to the Dark Lord.

Never once had he been asked to pledge his allegiance and never once had he felt the need, the want to.

Until Harry.

Harry was the one thing tempting enough to make him want to give it all up- his name, his magic and his expected place in Voldemort's ranks.

Harry never asked for Draco's loyalty. It's was his to use how he saw fit.

But alone, Draco wasn't sure he had the strength to try.

A/N: If anyone ahd any ideas for a prompt or two, put it into a review and I'll do a few more drabbles. I'm having trouble thinking of an original prompt for myself now.

S.Tangerine


	6. Stuck

Stuck

"Bugger!"

"What's wrong!?"

"It's stuck! Hang on…."

"Ow, not so hard- I'm very sensitive there you know!"

"Suck it up, Potter! Maybe if I just get a good grip here…."

"Ouch! No, Draco stop! Stop, it hurts! It's BURNING!"

"Hold still! Whatever happened to being a fearless Gryffindor?"

"Ha, you try being fearless when- DON'T TWIST IT! It's attached to me you bloody wanker!"

"Better a bloody wanker than a blooming idiot! Hey, it's out!"

"About time……I'm going to be sore there for weeks."

"Just keep your hands off my hair gel next time. Understand, Harry?"

"Yes, Draco."

A/N: snickers This is from my own personal experiences with hair gel...damn stuff needs warning labels.

S.Tangerine


	7. ForgetMeNot

Forget-Me-Not

The blue-violet of their petals looked amazingly like the color of his eyes. Not everyone knew that about Draco Malfoy- it's not like he was one to let people in that far.

Of course, Harry knew it.

The tiny flowers had bloomed from nowhere it seemed, covering the ground at the foot of his tombstone like a leafy blanket to keep his dead lover warm on the nights Harry couldn't be there himself.

He stared at the flowers.

They were Draco's last plea to the only person left in the world who cared about him.

Forget-Me-Not.

_'I won't.'_

_S.Tangerine_


	8. Hopeless

Hopeless

Harry's always been a hero- right up from the time he was still in nappies to this very day. It's in his destiny, in his blood. Spirits, he was even Sorted in the House of the Deplorably Brave and Stupid.

It stands to reason he'd choose to fall in love with a hopeless case like me.

Everyone thinks he's crazy for it- I happen to agree.Then Harry always reassures me he likes it that way- he likes being my hero.

But, sometimes, even_ I_ have to wonder how many times he's going to need to save me from myself.

A/N: Okay I've somehow cured my prompt-lacking mind problems grins EVERYTHING is a potential prompt now!

S.Tangerine


	9. Telephone

Telephone

Draco took the cell phone with a sullen pout.

"This is stupid."

Harry though, would hear none of it.

"Just do as I told you and you'll see. I can't always find a fireplace to Floo with."

Harry left the room, and Draco, as the blond dialed the number he had been given. Two rings went in before his lover's voice sounded in the speaker.

Draco panicked.

"Harry! Don't worry, I'll get you out!"

The Gryffindor ran into the room only to find the smashed remains of the cell phone scattered across the floor.

Draco grinned. "I knew that would work."

A/N:Thanks to THE SACRED FEMININE for the prompts of these next four drabbles. Warning: Cute Draco!!

S.Tangerine


	10. Stamp

Stamp

The postman had been just as confused as Harry when he delivered a single stamp to #4 Privet Drive. The man claimed to have seen much in his life but this was a first.

Harry had blushed down to his toes.

It was a rather large stamp- the biggest available it seemed- and had the address printed legibly on its front.

Harry sighed in annoyance. When Draco promised to write, he had hoped the Slytherin would do it the wizardly way.

Flipping the stamp over, Harry felt his annoyance disappear.

_Potter,_

_This is stupid but I love you anyway._

_Draco._

A/N: I'm not sure if this is possible but let's just pretend, no?

S.Tangerine


	11. Housework

Housework

If there was one thing Draco hated more than Voldemort, it was housework. It was simply…… kind of gross.

However, if there was one thing Draco was good at it was distracting Harry from doing the housework.

A wet shirt here, a comment about the sucking power of the vacuum there and one sponge dropping incident was all it took before Harry was more than ready to forget doing the housework.

On the floor, with his pants hanging off one ankle and his beautiful lover moving above him, Draco thought maybe he could actually start to like doing the housework.

S.Tangerine


	12. Laptop

Laptop

Draco glared at the …thing. It had been stealing his lover's attention ever since Harry'd brought it home.

It wasn't fair- Harry never got excited when Draco told him "You've got mail!" like the computer did.

He had tried it.

Steeling himself, Draco stalked over to the nasty device. He would find out just what was so special about it even if it killed him.

Lifting the screen, the Slytherin was greeted to a surprise.

There, set as the wallpaper, was a picture of Draco smiling, the words 'My Love' across the bottom.

Draco smiled at the computer all day.

S.Tangerine


	13. Glasses

Glasses

They were dirty, bent and extremely old fashioned-in that remarkably ugly sort of way- but they were unexplainably Harry.

Except for the ugly part, of course.

When Draco had first met Harry- not those first five years at Hogwarts, those don't count- it was those glasses that caught his eye. Those cheap, black, glasses that hid brilliant emerald eyes and a pure soul behind their round frames.

They had survived his lover's terrible childhood, those dangerous years at Hogwarts and even the war that followed them from it's halls.

And now, they were all Draco had left of his heroic lover.

A/N: This one- and the next two- are for QueenNilya! thanks for the prompts!


	14. Forest

Forest

Fireneze squinted his eyes as two shadows darted across the forest floor towards each other. Feuding creatures? Mortal enemies? Naughty students? The possibilities were endless.

The shadows met harshly and stumbled into a moonlit clearing. The centaur blinked as Harry Potter tore the robe from Draco Malfoy's shoulders, kissing him heatedly. They fell to the ground with a thump.

A secretive smile crossed his lips as he snuck away to play watch guard. No one else would intrude on this private moment and see the truth.

After all, everything in that went on in this forest was Forbidden.

A/N: Trying a different PoV for this one. I personally like it.


	15. Mustard

Mustard

Maybe it was house pride that made him do it. Harry hated mustard with a passion he normally held for Snape, but when Draco had offered to buy him a hot dog on their first date, Harry couldn't refuse.

He looked at his ketchup-mustard hot dog in silence as Draco paid for the food and pulled them away.

"Harry, you blood Gryffindor." The Slytherin sounded amused as Harry's head shot up. "Give me that thing. I know for a fact you hate mustard. Here take this one."

Harry waited until Draco had finished eating to kiss him- mustard breath and all.

A/N: Harry's a lot braver than I am...ewwie mustard.


	16. Spirit

Spirit

He watched the other man- limp blond hair, frail body- tortured with the knowledge that he'd done this to him. He'd murdered Draco's spirit.

Why didn't he go to him now, and beg for forgiveness?

Simple; because he couldn't. He'd made his choice, sacrificed everything for a world far les deserving of salvation than they thought.

And this was the consequence.

The worst part was that no one would consider Draco a causality of the war, even though a piece of him had died with it.

As Harry turned and walked away, his ghostly feet left no footprints in the dirt.

A/N: This one is for for suggesting the prompt. Thanks a bunch!


	17. Eyes

Eyes

Harry tried not to look into his eyes as the Dementors dragged _him_ forward. It was always those fucking eyes that got him every time.

Those silvery orbs had turned Draco from an enemy to an obsession in his Sixth year, nearly made him forget the prophecy, Voldemort and his horcruxes after that and made him give into the lips that had distracted him while Death Eaters raided The Burrow.

It was those eyes that made him want to believe Draco had truly loved him, even though the mark on his arm said otherwise.

A/N: I was angsting when my internet was out- blame Rogers on the sniff-fest of drabbles!


	18. Realize

Realize

I realized a lot of things about me and my life when Dumbledore told me the prophecy. Granted, most of it was about how bloody unfair it could be- especially to those destined to save it.

It took standing over your beaten form, my wand in my hand, to realize that I loved you- I let myself believe that's when you realized it as well. I think that's what got me through the war and all the shit afterwards.

But it still wasn't over.

And I had to realize when you left, that you were never coming back.

A/N: Geez, I'm depressing myself here.


	19. Soul

Soul

_'What is the fine for killing a soul?_' Harry wondered to himself. There had to be one- what else could have made the killing of others so hated?

Who would take his payment? Dark Lord, War Hero- whatever spin you put on it, Harry had killed, had tainted his own soul- even if it was for the 'greater good'.

Would the mysterious God of Death come for his own soul to keep? Or would it take the core of the one most precious to him- the greater punishment?

As Draco wrapped his arms around him, Harry feared when the reaper would come for his reward.

A/N: This came from writing 'spirit'. Harry ansgt to the nth degree.


	20. Animagus

Animagus

Hagrid clapped his hands together, excited.

"Got a real treat fer yers today!" He told the class. "Today we're goin' to study the sex'al nature of wolves."

On opposite ends of the group of students, Harry and Draco froze.

"I was even lucky enough to catch a right odd pair of them in action on the monitoring spells around the Forest. A white wolf mated to a black one. Unbelievable!"

As the 'screen' started up, two very uncomfortable students sat frozen under the shocked expressions of Ron and Hermione.

A/N: Suggested by nomifairy- making love in animagus form. Only this is slightly more humorous than that. And mortifying.


	21. Cherries

Cherries

Harry watched in amusement as Draco wiggled his jaw around, lips pressed together, grunting in frustration.

Finally the Slytherin spit the cherry stem out in disgust.

"I swear I can do it! I'm actually quite talented with my tongue!"

Harry raised one eyebrow before snatching up a cherry and placing it in his mouth. This time, Draco watched him shift his jaw around until suddenly, Harry had his lips over Draco's in a passionate kiss.

The Gryffindor pulled back with a smug smile.

Draco put up his palm and spit the cherry stem- perfectly tied around the pit- in surprise.

"Wow."

A/N: Also suggested my nomifairy but I changed it up just a bit.


	22. Afar

Afar

Draco watches them from afar, his fists clenching tightly. It's never hard to find them- Harry's messy hair and her horrid orange fur are simply too recognizable. Together they're a bloody beacon.

Harry's bright, emerald eyes catch Draco's and the smile that had been across his face fades. That happy sparkle dims into a different kind of fire from the one they have when he looks at her. He wishes Harry would look at him like that.

Draco just keeps reminding himself that glint in Harry's eye isn't love- it's obligation.

It isn't love.

It can't be love.

A/N: Another cool idea from The Sacred Feminine. Thanks for the prompt! Thanks everyone for all the reviews!

S.Tangerine


	23. Dreams

Dreams

Strong, warm hands gripped his hips tight enough to leave bruises but Harry didn't care. As long as that hot, wet mouth didn't stop moving and that tongue did THAT again.

Panting, Harry tried not to grip the silky locks between his fingers too tight. A bead of sweat slowly slid down his chest, making hyper-sensitive skin tingle.

On the edge of passion, frozen just before the fall, Malfoy's amused voice whispered suddenly.

"Wake up Harry."

The Gryffindor in question shot up in his bed, skin overheated and his sheets sticky. Ron's snore made him realize it was all a dream.


	24. Live

Live

'_It wasn't supposed to be this way.'_ He thinks curled up in their bed, alone. Neither can live while the other survives…that didn't mean Harry was doomed to die either way. He vanquished Voldemort, he saved the world and now he was supposed to live again.

With Draco.

Slivery eyes watch as Harry's favorite quill quivers up and begins to dance across the parchment on his desk. Draco sits up as the ghostly hand drops the quill. He doesn't want to read the words but desperately needs to see what Harry's last wish could possibly be.

He reads the message slowly.

'I want you to live….'

A/N: Yes this is inspired by George Canyon's song 'I Want You To Live'. Go download it and cry. I'm stuck singing that thing at work.

S.Tangerine


	25. Beauty

Beauty

Harry sat on the cot at his lover's side, watching him run his hand over smooth, pale skin.

"It'll grow back." He offered gently.

Draco glared at his reflection before throwing the silvery hand mirror into the white wash walls of St. Mungos.

"I'm ugly. However can you look at me like this?"

He pulled the ailing Slytherin close, nuzzling his temple.

"Because I can see the beauty within you, within your soul, and that is what I love. That has never- and will never- change.

Instead of kissing his lips, Harry's left his love on the smooth skin of Draco's now bald head.


	26. Snakes

Snakes

Draco groaned as his back hit the stone wall of his dorm room. It was quickly followed by a moan of pleasure as the shadow covering him from sight hissed in response.

"Do it again, Potter."

Shaking his head in exasperation, Harry complied, hissing in Parseltongue. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be- Draco was a Slytherin after all, he was practically a human snake.

"You're so bloody weird."

The blond quirked his lips.

"I just looove snakes."

Harry's yelp echoed across the stone hall as Draco's questing hand found another of his beloved 'snakes.'


	27. Sober

Sober

Harry had the feeling the sun hated him. The brightness peeking through his drapes- right across his eyes- was causing stabbing shots of pain in his brain.

Oh look- that rhymed.

The rest of his aches and pains kicked in, making Harry groan out loud.

….and nearly jump off the bed when another groan answered his.

Emerald eyes widened as they took in his fantasy come to life; a toned body covered in pale skin and a nice line of near invisible blond hair.

Draco Malfoy blinked at him. "Did we..?"

Harry's arse throbbed in response. "Oh dear."

Draco smirked. "How about we try it sober?"

Harry pounced. "I'm on top."

A/N: For brionjae…nice prompt, got anymore?


	28. Roses

Roses

It was rather surprising to have Draco Malfoy give me a yellow rose. 'Sorrow?' I wondered. Hermione had smirked at me and whispered 'Jealousy.'

Ron had glared as the rose turned pink- he knew that red was the obvious color to follow.

Scarlet became a favorite color of mine for months as Draco teased me.

"What color is your rose today, Potter?"

Dumbledore caressed the petals of a deep violet rose as he asked Draco to become a spy for the Order. I wanted to snatch it from his withered hands.

We were silent as I watched him leave for that Death Eater meeting with a heavy heart.

Then I sat and watched as the petals of my rose turned the darkest black before fading into pure white- the sign of a love stronger than even death.

A/N: Prompt from QueenNilya

The meaning of the colors:

Yellow- used to mean jealousy or sorrow

Pink- poetic romance without the seriousness of red

Red- love and passion

Deep Violet- Eternal love

Black- death

White- unity, sincerity, loyalty, purity and a love stronger than death


	29. Pictures

Pictures

Snip. Snip. Squish. Squish. Slap. Slap. Riiiiiip.

At an almost fevered pace he ripped and cut and glued the pictures together. The walls and ceiling were covered with old photographs- muggle and wizard, newpaper clippings and magazine pictures. Posters, Chocolate Frog cards and in one noticeable spot a portrait all having been hacked and cut and torn to show how Harry and Draco were before the war- the way things used to be when they weren't apart.

Now only in pictures could they be together-

But even there Draco could see the lines that kept them apart.

A/N: Prompt form QueenNilya…how did we end up with an Insane!Draco?!


	30. Lamps

Lamps

During the war, Harry had developed the habit of putting out a lamp, just to let Draco know he was wanted at home. Different colors, different shapes and different sizes but each one became the Slytherin's light at the end of the day.

Some would scoff and say one measly little lamp lit in the vast darkness surrounding Malfoy Manor wasn't much of a sign but, to Draco, it meant the world.

That's what he was looking for tonight, that measly little light to show that all was forgiven; that Harry wanted him back.

Draco turned the corner and blinked in surprise.

In every window of the manor, was a softly glowing lamp.

A/N: For QueenNilya- awesome promt!


	31. Chocolate

Chocolate

"It's simple Potter," Blaise Zabini said, smirking as he shook the silk pouch. "you reach in and pick out a bloody chocolate. You eat said chocolate. The potion in said chocolate will make you become hyper-aware of your perfect match."

The Slytherin scowled. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Harry frowned as he pulled out an emerald and silver wrapped treat.

At Blaise's glare the group of Seventh Years popped the treats into their mouths.

The Slytherin blinked in surprise as his friends suddenly began to hiss or choke or cover their ears in pain.

Harry Potter surprised them all by breaking out in a fit of wild laughter.

He pointed to Draco Malfoy, still giggling.

"Mal-Malfoy's got f-f-f-freckles!"

Blaise sighed.

A/N: For brionyjae AND QueenNilya. Great minds think alike, no?


	32. Candles

Candles

Harry blinked as he looked around the living room. The weather was balmy, not a cloud around….had Draco forgotten to pay the electric bill again?

"Harry you morn, get in here and close the door before you run up the electric bill. This place needed a fireplace…"

Okay, maybe he hadn't forgotten.

Emerald eyes glanced around the candlelight room fearfully. He couldn't move without almost knocking one.

"Draco," Harry began. "What's with the candles?"

The blond actually fidgeted.

"People say I don't take good care of you; that you deserve better…"

Harry felt something inside melt at those words and the room suddenly looked much more romantic and much less like a fire hazard.

"But candles?!"

"Shut up Potter."

A/N: Prompt from QueenNilya…..got anymore? grins


	33. Bedroom

Bedroom

The door is barely closed before he's upon me- hands grabbing my hips harshly, tongue in my mouth, doorknob grinding into my lower back- but that's just how it is being with Draco Malfoy. He's got a spilt personality when it comes to me; the clichéd lovehim/hatehim relationship people _expect_ from the cold Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Golden Boy.

I put up with jeers and jabs at my name, my family, my status_, my everything_ outside our bedroom, but inside….

Inside, Draco makes every hate-filled word worth it.

Hermione and Ron think I deserve more; deserve better, but me, I've simply learned to take what I can get.

A/N: Another from QueenNilya.


	34. Ask

Ask

They'd never said 'I love you'.

It's been said that it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, but they were a cynical pair of lovers and quite certain their bad memories out-weighted the good ones any day.

Whether the unspoken words were true or not hadn't mattered with a war brewing and death around every corner.

It hadn't even mattered when the war had ended and they had moved in together; not until healed hearts began to wonder- was it love they had?

It suddenly became important to Harry's heart to hear those words.

It never really became important to Draco until Harry was half way out the door.

"I just needed to know, Draco. Just once."

"All you had to do was ask."

A/N: This one feels a bit…broken somehow. Thanks QueenNilya for the prompt.


	35. Brandy

Brandy

Brandy was such a pretty, deceiving liquid, glinting at him from the inside of its crystal castle. When he thought of the brandy, Draco hadn't thought it was a drink to get him smashed.

Of course, Draco hadn't seen a cheating bastard when he'd looked at Harry either, so he didn't have the most trust in his observational skills.

It wasn't shocking that Harry _had _cheated on him so much as the fact that Draco actually _cared _that Harry had cheated.

He couldn't- _wouldn't_- live without his Harry. He had truly, honestly, completely fall in love with the Gryffindor.

And now all he had was a broken heart and the brandy.

Brandy, such a pretty, deceiving liquid that not even Draco could see the poison hiding in its depths anymore.

A/N: For QueenNilya- First one with overtones –or is it undertones?- of death by self-infliction but for some reason it just fits Draco's character to not want to make a mess as he leaves this world behind. Or was the poison remark just figurative?

S. Tangerine


	36. Bridal Shower

Bridal Shower

Harry stood in the corner of the room, watching the party with a sulky expression. Ginny took it upon herself to cheer him up.

"Nice party you have going on here."

Harry grunted.

"They've got chocolate cake."

He glared. "Wonderful."

She smiled sweetly. "When's the wedding?"

Harry's expression darkened. "Three days."

Ginny huffed. "Then why the long face?!"

Harry gapped at her. "Gin, you're throwing me a _bridal shower_!"

She shrugged. "So?"

Harry stormed off muttering about 'being the man in the relationship' as Hermione and Pansy pulled Ginny back to the table to fawn over table linings.

A/N: For QueenNilya- I nearly bust a gut laughing over this prompt. Poor Harry.

S. Tangerine


	37. Cherub

Cherub

Harry was quite certain Ron would have a fit if he knew that his best mate thought Draco Malfoy looked like a cherub. Cherubs brought to mind thoughts of innocence and purity and angels.

Malfoy was neither pure, nor innocent or an angel- if anything he represented the exact opposite. To anyone else, Draco Malfoy was sex, sin and darkness wrapped in a shroud of mystery.

Maybe that's what Harry meant.

Draco talked like a devil, smelled like sex, tasted like sin but looked like a cherub; and being who Harry was, he was supposed to like heavenly things, supposed to strive to be the best he could be.

Harry thought that his punishment in heaven would be all the more bearable if all the angels looked like Draco.

A/N: For QueenNilya- Here is Tempted!Harry lusting after Sinful!Draco. –rubs hands together- I love getting biblical on these two!

S. Tangerine


	38. Curry

Curry

Draco loved curry. Curry chicken, beef curry, curry rice, somosas- anything! The blond would eat it with ice cream if the idea ever came into his head.

Harry had asked, on plenty of occasions, why his lover liked the spice so much. It was a funny yellow color, too spicy and had a rather potent smell.

Draco had countered the green-eyed wizard's observations quickly.

Curry wasn't yellow, it was golden. It wasn't too spicy, it had a distinctive flavor and the smell was heavenly.

Harry had later come to find that curry had a very interesting affect on the blond- as an aphrodisiac.

And Draco had one food he loved above all: Curry a la Harry.

A/N: For QueenNilya- Personally I hate curry but this was fun.

S. Tangerine


	39. Effort

Effort

Nobody ever realizes how much effort goes into making a relationship work.

The process is emotionally exhausting from the very beginning- what with having to work up the courage to tell a person you love them. Harry Potter was a courageous wizard by design alone but telling Draco Malfoy he fancied him had left the young wizard quaking in his robes.

Then comes the actual displays of affection. Holding hands, kisses, hugs and simply touching the one you loved all held meaning. As boys no one expected the two wizards to publicly show affection. The little looks and touches became frequent reminders of the strange relationship between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.

Most of the effort put into a relationship is lost on the everyday person, as it's usually emotional. It's _immeasurable_, the strength it takes to forgive and forget, to apologize and to start again. Draco had been surprised to find the strength of character in_ himself_ to admit his wrongs, when faced with a lifetime without Harry.

But he found that in the end, if you truly love someone, it's worth all the effort.

A/N: For QueenNilya- This is the longest one I've ever written. Still skimmed under the 200 words mark.

S.Tangerine


	40. Experience

Experience

Harry blinked at him.

"Never?"

Draco glared. "Well, you don't have to sound so shocked."

Harry struggled for words. "But you just always seemed to be so...suave. And you certainly wanted to beat me at _something-_ I'd figured you had jumped on Pansy the moment she asked."

Draco grimaced comically. "Oh Merlin Harry give me some credit. I do have limits." Then he looked away. "I suppose you're…experienced?"

The Gryffindor smiled softly. "One of us had to be Draco, but this will certainly be a new experience for me as well."

At the blond's questioning look, Harry answered. "It will be the first time I make love with the person who holds my heart."

Somehow, that made it alright.

A/N: For QueenNilya: I had two initial ideas for this prompt but I liked this one better.

S. Tangerine


	41. Fans

Fans

If there was one thing that hadn't changed since Harry's final defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort, it was the staggering number of fans the wizard-hero possessed.

_Female_ fans.

Fans who wanted to be the one that Harry smiled at, cooked for, kissed good morning, good night and good bye. Fans who wanted to be the one the messy haired wizard fell asleep holding tight, bought nice things for and tried to tame those perpetually disheveled locks for.

They all wanted to be the one he loved- his greatest fan.

Harry ignored the fan mail, screaming mobs and frilly knickers easily. He knew he had found his greatest fan the day he had kissed Draco Malfoy under the Quidditch Pitch bleachers and Draco had kissed _back_.

A/N: For QueenNilya- (0-0) I had a moment there where I was thinking about fans like for cooling down and trying to figure out how to make a drabble out of that. –hangs head- Such a loser am I.

S. Tangerine


	42. Heir

Heir

They were the sole heirs to their families and males to boot. As the last of their bloodlines, each needed an heir- Draco understood this- Harry, not so much.

Draco understood the meaning of family and how to have a certain amount of pride in one's blood relations- in their triumphs and successes. He understood what the death of two powerful bloodlines would do to their race- their culture.

And oddly enough, Draco wanted a child- wanted one with all his heart.

But Harry, sweet courageous Harry, didn't.

Standing outside that orphanage alone, Draco had to wonder just when their roles had been reversed.

A/N: Prompt from The Sacred Feminine. I chose the one I thought would be the most interesting.

S.Tangerine


	43. Lips

Lips

Harry's mouth was a thing of beauty.

Wide and grinning. Soft and smiling. Severe and frowning. Open and inviting.

Draco liked it in many different forms.

Harry's lips were intoxicating.

Red and swollen. Wet and pink. Silky and smooth.

Harry's kisses were indescribable.

Soft. Sweet. Pliant. Demanding. Bruising. Chaste.

Wonderful.

A/N: For QueenNilya: This one came out different from the rest. Very descriptive. But I liked it.

S.Tangerine


	44. Love

Love

Love is universal but distinctively unique for everyone. Each and every person sees it differently. To Draco, love was something very tangible.

He _saw_ it in the colors of emerald and ebony with a dash of ivory. Sometimes in scarlet and gold but they were secondary colors to the others.

He could_ smell_ it when vanilla and fresh grass or musk. It _lived _on the Quidditch Pitch on a warm spring day.

He could_ taste_ it in mint-green tea and chocolate. It even lurked in the warm and gooey cinnamon buns.

He could _hear_ it in a joyful laugh, a content sigh or a lustful gasp. Sometimes it hid in the low strumming of a guitar.

He could_ feel_ it on silk, smooth and cool against his skin, or in velvet as it rubbed against his body.

It was simple.

For Draco Malfoy, love was Harry.

A/N: For QueenNilya- I over sap myself sometimes.

S. Tangerine


	45. Marshmallows

Marshmallows

Draco gazed from the speared marshmallow to the campfire before them with an incredulous expression.

"Harry," He said in a tone that held utter disbelief. "If you think that thing will survive being put into a bloody fire you're obviously not thinking very clearly."

Harry snickered. "I'm not going to hold it in the fire directly. Just close enough to toast it. Just wait, you haven't lived until you've had roasted marshmallows."

Draco rolled his eyes but waited patiently as his lover dutifully turned the treat like a stuck pig over a fire. Barely a minute later, the browned marshmallow hovered before the blond's face.

"Careful, it's hot." Harry warned as Draco held the middle of the metal rod and took a small bite and blinked as the gooey treat vanished from sight.

"Bloody hell Harry! This is amazing. Where are the others?"

The messy-haired wizard just smiled as he handed over the bag of marshmallows and his roasting rod.

A/N: For QueenNilya- Yummy, now I'm hungry. All your fault.

S. Tangerine


	46. Mirror

Mirror

Harry had always had a hard time facing his reflection.

Years of belittlement and abuse by his relatives had left the Gryffindor with a self-image that ranked just above Voldemort.

What he saw in the mirror wasn't what others did- Harry's reflection, to him, wasn't of a handsome messy-haired teen with bright green eyes and a pale complexion.

To Harry it was the record of his past and his failed expectations. It marked him almost as deeply as the scar on his forehead. He couldn't be James Potter- not for Dumbledore, not for Snape, not even for Sirius.

Until someone took the time to point out the differences that made him _Harry_.

For the first time, standing in front of that mirror with Draco's arms around his waist, Harry liked what he saw.

A/N: From QueenNilya- I LOVED this prompt. I could fit in some Harry angst and still give it a happy ending!

S. Tangerine


	47. Pens

Pens

Pens, Draco thought, were confusing little contraptions. Bloody complication as well. And expensive. Once you ran out of ink, you had to throw them away- even the ones that were in perfectly good condition! Some used regular ink while others had this horrible gel gunk that smudged if you didn't let it dry.

Some, Draco had come to find, even had little surprise springs in them- ones that disappeared when you tried to open them up. Like Harry's favorite pen that had conveniently been misplaced last week.

Stupid, bloody spring.

But the best part, in the blond's mind, was the pen top. It was neat looking and very chewy and Draco was very sure that Harry had not meant for him to maul all of his pen tops when he had introduced his lover to the muggle contraption.

Oops?

A/N: Last one from The Sacred Feminine. blushes This is what I do to the tops of pens. I'm a pen top massacre-er.

S. Tangerine


	48. Saturday

Saturday

Saturdays were golden in the Potter-Malfoy household.

No work, no nosy friends and the paper boy came extra late. The bed stayed warm and toasty because Harry had no dark wizards to catch and Draco had no top priority business meetings to attend. The fireplace was blocked from any and all Floo calls.

Saturdays were for lazy mornings and late brunch; for slow caresses and sweet kisses. This glorious day was the holder of warm showers together and cuddling on the couch.

And _nothing_ beat Saturday nookie.

A/N: For QueenNilya- This one makes my teeth ache. Sugar, fluff, fairy dust and sap.

S. Tangerine


	49. Sharing

Sharing

Fairy Tales, Draco decided, were useless drivel made to make impressionable children believe in true love and happily ever after.

Fairy tales never told you that falling for the hero meant you had to share him with destiny. They left out the fact that a hero can never put down his sword or let someone else fight the battle.

Those fanciful stories never told him that the hero would fight for love but never choose it over the fighting; that people like his Harry were fated to forever be torn between his heart and his head or that Draco would have to learn that sharing meant never expecting too much from his hero-love.

Still, Draco wished for the time when he didn't have to share and a lover that could give him his everything.

A/N: For QueenNilya- Wow, this came out…..bitter. And they teach you that sharing is nice in Pre-School.

S. Tangerine


	50. Snuggles

Snuggles

Contrary to popular belief, Draco Malfoy was a bedtime snuggler.

Although he would deny it to his last breath.

"For Merlin's sake Granger I am a _man_! I do not do something so…..disgustingly romantic as….._snuggle_."

Harry had learned to keep his mouth shut when Draco tried to fend off these accusations- the blond had a tendency to think they were ganging upon him and Harry was usually punished with no snuggling at all.

Draco seemed to take his silence as support and when he crawled into bed that night, Harry found his chest suddenly occupied by a blond head.

"Snuggles….just what does Granger think I am? Have I grown breasts? Harrrrry put your arms around me like before! I'm ranting."

Yup, a snuggler.

A/N: For QueenNilya. Snuggles….why didn't I think of that?!

S. Tangerine


	51. Tea

Tea

Was it odd that one of the things I liked most about my boyfriend was the way he drank his tea?

Harry didn't like just any regular kind of beverage- it was _always_ mint-green tea.

He'd always keep the teabag in the water- letting it steep he'd claim with a sheepish smile- then two well-rounded spoons of sugar and a quick stir.

My favorite part came when I would watch him take a tiny sip and that pink tongue would dart out and lick the taste of mint off his lips. _Every time_.

I'm pretty sure Harry has no idea what that does to me but there are times, like today, when his gaze catches mine and I'm positive he knows _exactly _what he does to me.

Is it any wonder why we drink tea at every meal?

A/N: For QueenNilya. Mint-green tea -drools-

S. Tangerine


	52. TLC

TLC

"Ah-choo!"

Harry winced at the sound of his lover's raw voice and the tinkle of broken glass. A low moan drifted out from the bedroom, pitiful and whiny.

Bloodshot eyes slowly rolled over to look at him. A hand came up to flop weakly against a flushed forehead.

Draco groaned again.

"Harry-love, I think I'm dying."

The Gryffindor refrained from rolling his eyes as he set the tray down on the bedside table and held his 'dying' lover's hand.

"Draco-dear, it's just allergies. Now drink your potion."

Draco sat up with a pout- but he drank the potion.

A/N: Idea from The Sacred Feminine. Because whiny!Draco is always fun.

S. Tangerine


	53. Limber

Limber

Harry fidgeted as he watched his boyfriend warm up. A good distance from them stood Marcus Flint. The brute had challenged Draco to a fight- winner gets a kiss from Harry.

The Gryffindor was a bit miffed at suddenly becoming a prize to be won.

He was more worried about his boyfriend though.

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

Draco sniffed at him. "I'm as limber as a pixiehorse."

Harry stared. "Draco…..a pixiehorse has no _knees_."

"Point?"

Flint stalked over, jeering at Draco.

"Come on Malfoy. Let's get this over with- I want my kiss."

Harry gagged slightly at the older Slytherin's leer.

Draco slid out of his robes and strode out to meet his challenger. With quick reflexes, the Malfoy heir struck his former captain in the stomach before stiffening his leg and delivering a sharp kick to the groin.

Flint dropped to the ground, wailing in pain as Draco walked back to his boyfriend, smirking.

"A pixiehorse."

Harry grinned and leaned in to deliver the reward. "My pixiehorse."

A/N: Prompt from a. lafaye: I'm as limber as a pixiehorse. So damn funny.

S.Tangerine


	54. Promisicous

Promiscuous

It was a well known, if not well talked about fact that Harry Potter wasn't a virgin.

He liked sex hot and frequently and not always with the same person.

Draco found he liked that about the Gryffindor- it made him interesting. So with bated breath, the Slytherin waited for his turn with the teen hero.

It wasn't that long of a wait.

"Your level of promiscuity seems to have decreased the amount of space in my pants...fascinating."

Harry blinked at the comment, not expecting something so casually observant from the blond he had pinned against the wall.

Draco sent him a look. "You could do more damage if my pants were completely off, Potter."

Harry grinned. Who was he to refuse?

A/N: Prompt from a.lafaye's sister. o Thanks again!


	55. Experience2

Experience 2

If there was one thing Draco could say about his relationship with Harry Potter it was that the whole ordeal was an experience and a half.

Honestly, how many people could claim to have a Dark Lord after their lover? How many could claim to have held the heart of a hero and given their heart in return?

How many could claim to have touched, kissed, caressed and loved their perfect match? Claimed to have felt that moment when you know this is the one?

Who else could claim to have loved and been loved by Harry Potter?

It had been an experience that Draco could never- and would never- trade fro anything in the world.

A/N: The other option for the prompt 'Experience'.


	56. ShowNTell

Show 'N' Tell

Harry had yet to figure out how he'd joined up in Muggle Studies. It was probably Hermione's doing, since the girl would laugh nervously and change the subject whenever Harry questioned her about it.

Draco Malfoy, professed muggle, well not exactly hater, was probably even more confused than Harry had been.

Having been raised by muggles, the Gryffindor had not been completely clueless when the next assignment had come up. It was quite popular in muggle primary schools. Show and Tell. Each person had to bring something to class that was special to them and explain why.

Easily understood if not easily accomplished.

Few things meant a lot to Harry- his Firebolt, his invisibility cloak and his photo album. None of which he could shown to the class without suspicion.

That only left Draco.

"Potter?"

Dragging Draco to the front, the Gryffindor took a deep breath and started showing. He pulled the blond into a heated embrace that lasted a very long time.

The class had died down before they parted and Harry grinned.

"There. This is my something special. I'd like to present to you, Draco Malfoy- my boyfriend."

Harry received an A+ on his assignment.

A/N: By NomiFairy- thanks for the prompt!


	57. PeekABoo

Peek-a-Boo

The high chair was spotted with drying baby food and baby drool. Harry sighed and wished he had the time to clean it up.

His little boy's hair was a messy mop-like thatch of golden blond. Harry wished Drake had inherited more than just his father's hair color.

The former Gryffindor couldn't help but frown at his thoughts. He knew by now that it was ridiculous to simply wish all his troubles would disappear. It hadn't happened before- if it had Voldmeort would have been history long ago- and magic could only do so much.

Still, a part of him wished for things he wanted- wished for things he couldn't have and would never have again. It was safe to say that Harry had a lot of wishes.

Green eyes blinked open as small baby hands flailed around in the air.

"Boo, Dada, BOO!"

But most of all, he wished Draco was still alive to play peek-a-boo with their beautiful, baby boy.

A/N: Prompt from Nomifairy. I think you wanted a happy drabble here. Unfortunately my angst muse got together with my anger muse and took my sappy/happy muses hostage until this one was written. Yup.


	58. Soup

Soup

Warm soup- the comfort food of all comfort foods.

For a moment, Harry wondered about the irony of using a muggle remedy for a broken heart to get over a wizard. Draco would have hated it.

_Good then_.

Really though, soup was the best bloody thing to come along since….anything really. So many different types- one for each day if he needed it.

And boy did he need it.

_The Prophet_ had called it the wedding of the century, right behind whenever Harry himself decided to tie the knot. He wasn't sure he really wanted to with anyone but Draco.

The red liquid quivered as a teardrop hit the surface.

Maybe if Draco was in love with Pansy, it wouldn't hurt so much. He would be happy then and Harry wouldn't need to comfort himself with a bloody can of goop.

But Draco didn't love anyone and he had learned that the hard way. Thank Merlin for soup then. Every time he thought of the blond, everyday until it didn't hurt so bad.

But he was getting tired of soup.

A/N: Prompt from Amelia Glitter. blinks Huh, interesting word.

S.Tangerine


	59. Pet

Pet

It had taken over his home.

Draco Malfoy had……not exactly mellowed out since dating Harry Potter but he had become a lot more tolerant.

Until Snuffles.

The big black dog had been found in the woods surrounding Malfoy manner by Harry and the former Gryffindor had begged to keep him.

Draco Malfoy also couldn't say no to Harry Potter.

Although he wished he did.

Snuffles had taken his spot on the couch next to Harry, his cuddle time in the morning was filled with walking the mutt and now it had taken his pillow.

This was the last straw.

Before he could even open his mouth, Snuffles went tumbling off the bed with a yelp. Harry scratched his head in apology.

"Sorry Snuff, that's Draco's spot."

The Slytherin smirked.

Draco: one. Mutt: Zero.

A/N: Prompt from ScreamForSOH. looks at dog whines Why didn't I think of this one?

S.Tangerine


	60. Pachment

Parchment

The old, yellowed parchment crackled as he tried to straighten it. Winkled hands shook from age and sickness but he just wanted to read it one more time.

The Marriage License was a hundred years old, the formal words and boarder nearly faded from sight. It was the names signed at the bottom that made him smile.

Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy. Harry's was a spiky cursive scrawled across the line in excitement while Draco's was a neat, elegant script that had hid his own jubilation.

That had been his finest hour, marrying the man he loved. Very few people had gotten to after the war had ended. Granger had been happy with Zabini but everyone had known she left her heart with Weasley on the battlefield.

A shudder overcame those old, withered hands. The medi-witch hadn't given him long and the nurses were probably up in arms looking for him. He sneered. He hadn't wanted to die in the darkened hospital room- he wanted to be here and read this one last time.

With a final sigh, Draco closed his eyes and let go. Harry was waiting for him.

The parchment fell to the floor and crumpled into dust.

A/N: Prompt from macaday me a nut. Interesting username.

S.Tangerine


	61. Candlelight

Candlelight

Draco Malfoy glowed in the candlelight.

Harry couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of that smooth, white skin or the way the flickering gold of the flames brought out the sun-colored tint to his lover's white-blond hair.

Churches always seemed to be overly fond of candles, Ginny had discovered. One of their more annoying traits.

The casket top closed with a snap, making her jump. She held Harry's hand in concern but the wizard just sat there, motionless.

His eyes were unfocused, still trapped in the dazzling brilliance of Draco's form in the candlelight.

* * *

A/N: Prompt from blueangel1987….sorry this took so long to get out. Been majorly busy and life was a BITCH!

S.Tangerine


	62. Windows

Windows

Harry Potter, Defeater of Voldemort and all around Hero of the Wizarding World was in complete denial- Draco Malfoy hoped to lift the veil from his lover's beautiful eyes.

Windows weren't something normal witches and wizards spent hours cleaning to perfection. Harry did- mostly because he was a neat freak of the strictest variety.

The Gryffindor in question however, would deny the fact, right down to making his lover sleep on the couch- until today.

Harry was also a creature of habit; he came home from work, greeted Draco with a kiss and promptly headed upstairs to put his things in their bedroom. There lay the trap- a bucket of warm soapy water and a dirtied window.

Five o'clock exactly Harry sauntered in, keeping to his schedule perfectly. Draco sat at his desk and waited five, ten minutes before standing and setting off to see where his lover had disappeared to.

The look of absolute embarrassment on Harry's face was somewhat amusing when he caught Draco's reflection in the window.

He dropped the rag. "I have a problem."

The Slytherin snorted before crossing the room to wrap his lover in a tight embrace.

"We'll get through this together love."

Harry snickered and left the banks of denial.

A/N: Prompt from macaday me a nut. I've had this one done for a bit but life sucks.

S. Tangerine


	63. Moonlight

Moonlight

They were married under a full moon.

Harry had wanted something to remind him of his parents, his godfather and Remus- his family- especially on a day like his wedding.

Draco could deny him nothing.

It had taken surprisingly little to get an official to marry them- registration was not required since the Ministry automatically recorded births, deaths and marriages in the Hall of Records.

The contrary old witch who read the ceremony bid them good bye and used the silvery light of the moon to find her way back to society from the tiny, hidden cabin in the forest.

The newly married couple wasted no time in consummating their vows, their love making all the more precious this time.

Then together they lay, husband and husband, with only the moon as witness to their bonding.

A/N: Prompt from firefly1212. I'm not sure I love this one but it's the only thing that kept coming to mind whenever I read the prompt >

S. Tangerine


	64. Asthma

Asthma

Harry watched in amusement as Draco opened the door like a man heading to the gallows. The look on his face was one of complete and utter desolation.

Harry fought back his chuckles.

"What did the doctor say?"

The blond wailed before tossing himself at his lover and latching on like a squid.

"Oh Harry, it's awful! I'm too young to die- to be cut down in the prime of my life!"

This began to worry the Gryffindor.

Harry pulled his lover back to look at his face. "Die? Draco what-"

"I've got asthma!" The Slytherin cried, burying his face in his hands.

Harry bit his lip hard, took a deep breath and tried not to laugh.

"That's not so bad."

Draco gave him a scandalized look before pulling out an inhaler.

"Look what he gave me!"

The messy haired wizard sighed. "Didn't you listen to him? This is an inhaler- you push down on the top and breathe in the mist it produces."

"You see?! He's going to kill me of with lung rot!"

Harry gave up trying to explain and just let his lover whine.

* * *

A/N: Prompt from QueenNilya- this brings back memories of my own bout of asthma. The doctor told me I had it and I came home and told everyone I was dying. I was only six of course. Draco's a grown man.

S. Tangerine


	65. Bubble Gum

Bubble Gum

To Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter was like a brother.

Best friends since their First Year, surviving countless attempts on Harry's life and finally a war. There was nothing Harry could do that would make Ron want to cover his eyes and pretend he didn't know the messy haired wizard.

Except when he was making out with Draco Malfoy.

He had no problem with his friend being gay or even being with Malfoy- well maybe a little bit of a problem with Malfoy- but honestly! They were necking and slurping at each other's face in the Great Hall for cripes' sake!

A man had to eat, you know, and this was most definitely putting Ron off his food.

Draco pulled back with a wet smack and frowned. Opening his mouth, the blond quickly pulled out the piece of gum Ron had given to Harry just minutes ago.

"Here's your bubble gum back."

Harry grinned and popped the pink treat back into his mouth.

Ron groaned, his forehead smacking the table loudly.

His appetite had vanished.

* * *

A/N: Prompt from QueenNilya- I've seen my friends so this before. It was mildly disturbing.

S. Tangerine


	66. Taboo

Taboo

It was wrong.

They both knew this, but Harry wondered how anyone, how any society could call love in any form wrong. Evil.

Muggles would condemn them to a fiery eternity of damnation. Harry snorted at the very idea.

"I rather like the idea of an eternity in Hell if you are there beside me."

Draco had rolled his eyes but his pink cheeks told all Harry needed to know.

Wizards would have them separated, stripped of all their money, titles and privileges. If they were lucky, only exile from the magical community would be their punishment. If not, a quarter of a century in Azkaban would be their due.

Draco calmed Harry's fears with a smile.

"The name, the money, my freedom- I'd give it all up to have you."

Their time together was always stolen, secret snatches between the fear of being caught and the burning need to be together.

Sometimes, when Harry lay in his arms, Draco dreamed about a world where love knew no consequences.

* * *

A/N: Prompt from QueenNilya- whom I owe half of these drabbles to. I really liked this one.

S. Tangerine


	67. Lotion

Lotion

He was hiding.

Draco knew it was childish- sneaking around his lover like some sort of thief- but he also knew Harry would never let him live it down.

Draco Malfoy, vicious dark wizard and former Slytherin Prince, had fallen asleep on the patio and gotten……sunburned.

It wasn't even a little sunburn; the blasted thing was dark red and covered every piece of uncovered skin, even his eyelids!

He knew Harry would snicker and laugh a bit at seeing him in such a state, before scolding his lover about not using any sun block. Draco sneered at the thought. It was oily, messy and had a habit of reminding the blond of things that were best kept in the bedroom.

"Oh…..Merlin."

Catching the look on his lover's face, Draco swore he would make sure he never forgot that blasted muggle lotion- no matter what it looked like.

* * *

A/N: Prompt from QueenNilya- come on, like you all haven't thought it!

S. Tangerine


	68. Toys

Toys

Draco stepped over a strange muggle contraption- a toy his mind supplied vaguely- wondering is he had accidentally Floo-ed into the wrong house. It certainly looked like the one he shared with Harry but all these…..toys said otherwise.

"Hello?"

Something glass tinkled in the sitting room and Harry swore violently.

Draco took off at a run to find his lover with a broken teacup at his feet and a pile of……

"Baby clothes?!" Draco blinked. "Harry….what the hell?"

Harry looked down nervously. "Draco….I'm pregnant."

Draco just blinked. Harry chuckled weakly. "Um….surprise?"

The blond didn't faint, nope.

He slipped on a toy.

Honestly.

* * *

A/N: Prompt from QueenNilya- Okay the blush is receding from what I first thought you might have meant by toys. Very……..misleading word that. Could mean anything. Shutting up now.

S. Tangerine


	69. Breakfast

Breakfast

I suppose, of all the things I miss about Harry, it was our breakfasts together that hit me the hardest.

Breakfast is the most important meal of the day for a reason- it set the mood for the how the rest of your day will turn out.

Having someone there to share it with you- whether they were in a good mood or an angry, bitter one- well, at least they were there at all.

Besides, if breakfast is taken alone, it's a rather obvious sign that lunch and supper will be as well.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I need you to come back, if only to share my breakfast again. Stupid reason, I know.

What that really means is I miss you more than words can say and I really, truly didn't know I loved you until you weren't there anymore.

I thought you'd always be there.

Now I really need you here.

Please come home.

* * *

A/N: Prompt from QueenNilya- breakfast….damn I'm hungry now. 


	70. Piercing

Piercing

Harry blinked, sitting up straight in his seat as Draco Malfoy laughed loudly not ten feet away. It was History of Magic and someone had gone to fetch Professor McGonagall- apparently Professor Binns had just realized he was dead and had shut himself up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Something silvery and obviously metal had glinted in the torch light just behind Draco's teeth.

Not certain he had seen what he had thought he had saw, the Gryffindor waited.

No……no….almost…..There!

Sweet Merlin…….was that a tongue piercing?!

It was a well known Hogwarts fact that Malfoy liked man-meat- did he get the new addition to his tongue because…..

He wondered briefly, just what that smooth ball would feel like, running over his tongue and around his mouth.

Spirits, why was he, Harry Potter even thinking about having Malofy's ball in his mouth-

Harry blushed.

It certainly was a good thing wizards wore cloaks.

* * *

A/N: Prompt from ScreamForSOH- my cousin has a tongue ring and I'm forever making jokes about her always having at least one ball in her mouth. He he, bad Sparkly bad!

S. Tangerine


	71. Figurine

A/N: I lost my computer for a few week- damn those free disk clean-ups and shit, free but it takes nearly three weeks!?! What the Hell?!? I get to finish working on the next chapter of Just Another Perfect Soldier tomorrow and probably have it out in a week. -sniffles- I love my laptop.

Figurine

The creator of the twinkling crystal phoenix, spinning slowly on its marble base had never heard a true phoenix's song. Those tinkling notes were a mockery of the actual thing but Harry loved the delicate figurine all the same.

That fragile piece of art had started it all, from the moment the Gryffindor had received a package from a mysterious admirer. Through the careful selection of something that very few knew actually was precious to Harry, his secret admirer had won his heart.

Green eyes didn't move from the figurine as somewhere in the house a door closed. Soft footsteps alerted Harry to a familiar presence as warm, strong arms wrapped around him.

Draco sighed. "Why do I always find you sitting here staring at that thing?"

The dark-haired wizard smiled. "I love it-it was the beginning of one of the best things that ever happened to me."

The music faded to a stop and Harry reached out and twisted the knob again, before granting his love a welcome-home kiss.

* * *

A/N: Prompt from Honebar- This started out as an angsty drabble and turned into mush. 


	72. Fortitude

Fortitude

To Draco, if there was one word that just screamed Harry Potter it was fortitude.

Well, that and hope, courage, justice and all those other heroic, Gryffindorish words.

After picking up my pride and swallowing it in one painful gulp, I joined the Light side of the war. From what I had heard, Harry Potter was a sure-fire winner in this little Wizarding Death Match…..that and my body couldn't take anymore Crucios.

That was when I had the chance to actually witness Harry Potter. I saw him take depilating wounds in stride, just thankful that everyone he cared about had made it out alive. I watched from my cell as they tortured him mercilessly and he never cried out once.

I saw him stand, dry-eyed over the graves of countless friends and family and still hold that endless fire to fight for their equality and freedom.

It wasn't until I saw him crouched over my body, begging me to live, that I fell in love with him. All that legendary fortitude cracked and I saw Harry for the first time.

And even though he's gone, I will never forget his strength.

* * *

A/N: Prompt from QueenNilya- this one started out sappy and ended not-so-sappy. Well, doesn't that suck? 


	73. Honey

Honey

Draco Malfoy hated pet names. Anything that remotely sounded like 'baby', 'sweetheart' or 'bunny' was meant to be hexed not tacked onto another man's name! Any of his conquests would tell you, calling Draco anything but his given name would result in immediate dismissal.

Until Harry Potter.

The rumor mills made up stories, spread around the idea of the Imperious Curse but only two individuals knew the reason for Harry's nickname.

Honey.

When the war had ended, quite suddenly during their Sixth Year, it had left behind a broken spirit in the form of a teenage boy. To put it mildly, Harry had nightmares. Loud, terrified nightmares of his imprisonment by Voldemort.

Nothing soothed them- spells, potions even psychology. Nothing worked until Harry began to share Draco's bed.

Caught in the throes of another nightmare, Harry sobbed, thrashing around on their small bed. Draco quickly turned over and pulled his lover close, running a hand through his hair.

"Shh, Harry. It's okay. Be still and rest, honey. It's over."

Confused green eyes opened to see his lover instead of his torturer.

"Honey….I've never had a nickname before…"

And Draco could deny him nothing.

* * *

A/N: Prompt from QueenNilya- well, this started out playful and ended kinda…..deep and meaningful. Huh.

S. Tangerine


	74. Ice

Ice

Cold as ice.

That was what they called Draco Malfoy…..among other things. Harry could understand what they meant.

It was in his whole demeanor. The Slytherin was emotionless, except when it came to anger, hate, disgust and all-around snobbish disdain.

It was in his icy good looks- white blond hair, pale skin and aristocratic cheekbones; Draco was a mythical Ice Prince

But most off all, it was in his eyes. Blue-silver chips of frozen water, Harry was positive they would never be warmed, by anyone.

Especially a messy-haired, somewhat oblivious, half-blood freak.

Those flat beautiful eyes didn't move when he had confessed his feelings, not even when he walked away, shoulders slumped and spirit broken. They had just stayed the same.

Blank, hard and cold as ice.

* * *

A/N: Prompt from Honebar- A bit clichéd but it was the first thing that popped into my head and the only thing that made any sense after that! 


	75. Juice

* * *

Juice

Harry blinked rapidly before feeling his cheeks burn. The whole of Hogwarts seemed to be watching the scene, making the Gryffindor wonder at its sincerity.

"Merlin Malfoy, what you been drinking the juice or what?"

Draco Malfoy tsked, arms crossed and hip jutted out to there as he waited for an answer. Somehow, the blond actually made that pose look…..manly.

"I hardly doubt I have to be inebriated to ask you out on a date, Potter."

"Forget that. Are you mad then?"

Draco scowled. "Potter. It is a simple yes or no question. This is a Hogsmeade weekend. Would you like to go with me or not?"

Harry tried to ignore the voice in the back of his mind still babbling about Malfoy being mad. He tried to ignore the crowd of people watching them. He tried to ignore Ron frantically shaking his head 'no.'

"Okay."

Draco smiled. "Good. Tomorrow at nine. Meet me at the gate- I'll bring the juice."

A wink was shot in his direction before Draco walked away.

Harry just rolled his eyes. What had he done?

* * *

A/N: Prompt from QueenNilya- my mom says this all the time. She's forever going to get some juice this weekend. Isn't it horrible that she's passed it on to me?

S. Tangerine


	76. Laughter

Laughter

Laughter.

It certainly wasn't the one noise Harry expected at his wedding, especially when the other groom was Draco Malfoy. To be honest, he rather expected there to be protests, yelling, swearing and the flash of hurled hexes.

But laughter……Harry was officially baffled.

A pleasantly warm hand touched his lower back, making the green-eyes wizard jump slightly. Draco smiled slightly before peeking around the rose bush his new husband had been hiding behind.

"Hm, no blood yet. Do you think it's safe to go out there?"

Harry smacked his chest playfully. "Better than that…..they're happy. Truly happy about this. Finally."

Draco turned him around slowly. "Even if they weren't, nothing would stop me from marrying you today. Well, nothing short of Armageddon."

Harry didn't reply, just kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

Then, with loving smiles, they finally joined in the laughter.

* * *

A/N: Prompt from zuppalizzle- I was puzzled for a long time before something fuzzy came out. I actually had half a drabble written that included angsty, insane laughter before this came together better. 


	77. Music

Music

The summer heat had faded just enough to turn the air cool that night. It was the same field, just minutes walk from where the Dementors had attacked Harry and his cousin, that he met Draco not two years later.

Lying opposite to each other, heads resting comfortably against the other's shoulders, they gazed at the stars in silence.

Harry ran a hand through Draco's soft, blond locks as the wind blew across the field and stirred the tall, golden grass.

The Slytherin sighed in contentment. "Do you hear that? The best songs in the world can be found in nature."

An owl hooted in the distance as the leaves began to rustle in the trees. The Gryffindor sat up suddenly and moved closer.

Laying his head on Draco's chest and Harry whispered softly, "This is my favorite song."

* * *

A/N: Prompt from zuppalizzle- inspired by an icon. It's probably from somewhere but this just popped into my head when I read music. 


	78. Pancakes

Pancakes

"Haaaaaarrrrrrryyyy," came a petulant voice from the kitchen. "It's not working."

Harry Potter sighed, putting down his quill and his latest paper work. When Draco had admitted to being interested in learning muggle cooking methods, he had been ecstatic.

Three days later, Harry wanted to beg the blond to take his wand back.

Turning the corner, the green-eyed wizard ground to a halt.

The countertop, new refrigerator, microwave and stove were covered in pancake batter. Draco was in the process of licking his fingers clean, ignoring the mess in his hair and his current project.

"What is that?!"

In the frying pan, smoking slightly, was what was supposed to be a pancake. Instead, Harry saw a small, round piece of burnt charcoal. "Oh Draco….."

"It's not round, Harry." Draco complained. "It's supposed to be round."

He froze, staring at the cooking disaster in shock before muttering. "Right Draco. That's the problem…..it's not round."

The next day, Harry brought home a Perfect Pancake Maker for his lover.

* * *

A/N: Prompt from Honebar- My pancakes always come out snowman shaped. I feel for Draco. 


	79. Pizza

Pizza

Draco sat there, his mouth agape.

"You're telling me you spent ten years and every summer of Hogwarts living with muggles and you've never had pizza."

Harry shot the other man a wry look. "I spent ten years barely being fed by my muggle relatives, Draco. You really think they let me try pizza?"

The Slytherin grumbled. "If you'd just let me have five minutes with those relatives of yours-"

Harry tapped the box. "Can we just get on with trying this strange new food before it gets cold?"

Draco didn't argue but his dark haired lover heard the mutterings of strange, food and deprived before introducing his foot to the other man's calf.

"That better not bruise." Draco scolded as he opened the box and tore off a piece of greasy heaven. Harry watched in fascination at the look of bliss on his lover's face before taking a slice himself.

Bite.

Chew.

Pause.

Grimace, shudder.

Gag.

Harry spit out the pizza bite with a choking sound.

"That's disgusting! Eugh- I'm going to go gargle some battery acid."

Draco blinked in astonishment. "How can anyone not like pizza?"

* * *

A/N: Prompt from QueenNilya- This apparently what I did when I first tried chicken. I hate it, hate it, hate it. My cousin and best friend had waaaaaaaay to much fun making me gag. 


	80. Toys2

Toys (QueenNilya's version)

Draco's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"What in the bloody hell is that thing?" A pale hand rose when Harry opened his mouth to respond. "Don't answer that."

The messy-haired man sighed. "I'd like to think you're old enough to know what a sex toy is."

Draco scoffed. "That isn't a toy, it's a medevil torture device."

Harry tapped the device with his index finger, watching it swing from one of the many straps on his other hand. "You're probably right……what was Hermione thinking when she bought this as our wedding gift?"

"Her dirty perverted muggle-infested mind is a bottomless pit of nastiness, Harry." Draco pointed out with a frown. "Does this really surprise you?"

"Don't talk about Hermione that way." Harry scolded as he opened the drawer in the bedside dresser and dropped the…harness-y thing into it with a thunk. "She was just trying to be supportive."

Pale arms wrapped sound his waist as warm lips brushed his neck teasingly before Draco whispered, "Then she could have gotten us a gift certificate."

Harry was too occupied to complain.

* * *

A/N: I proudly confess to have no real knowledge of sex toys, hence the vaugueness of this drabble, and let's face it, trying to research it would have scarred my brain for the rest of my life and possibly in my afterlife. 


End file.
